kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
Introduction Quests are categorized into seven types. *Quests, like Expeditions, can be a great way to gather resources. *Completing quests may also reward rare equipment, ships, and one-time-use items. * To activate a quest, simply click on it and an orange icon will appear to the right of the quest. *This means that the quest has yet to be completed and your progress is being tracked. * **'You can only have 5 quests active at any given time' **However, completing Quest D18 will reward a Headquarters Personnel which, once consumed, will permanently increase your active quest limit to 6. **The maximum active quest limit can be checked in your admiral profile page. When you satisfy all the requirements of a quest, the orange icon will turn blue. *This means that the quest has been completed and you can collect your rewards. * ** Composition quests are completed upon organizing the correct fleet (Most will be organized in your first fleet). ** Sortie quests should be activated before sortieing, and as long as you met the correct requirements, you will have accomplished the quest. ** Expedition quests require that the quest be active upon return of the expedition fleet. If the quest is inactive when the fleet returns, it will not count towards your progression. ** Arsenal and Supply quests are evaluated immediately upon performing an action such as building or resupplying. There is no need to keep these quests active while the timer counts down. ***For scrapping quests, you cannot scrap more than one equipment (Like F12). You have to scrap each individually for it to count towards progression. ***For resupply quests, the fastest way to complete them is to resupply ships one-by-one. Full fleet resupplies only count as one. Some quests are repeatable and reset after a specific time interval. *'Daily' quests reset everyday at 05:00 JST. *'Weekly' quests reset every Monday at 05:00 JST. *'Monthly' quests reset on the first day of each month at 05:00 JST. *'Daily, weekly, and monthly quests are deactivated when reset occurs' For a complete list of ships required by quests, please visit here You can mouseover a ship's name to display its picture. This feature can be disabled if you wish to do so. Limited-time quests (e.g. Hishimochi, Summer 2015 Event) are not included on this page. Composition Quests (編成) Sortie Quests (出撃) Daily Sortie Quests Weekly Sortie Quests Monthly Sortie Quests Exercise Quests (演習) Expedition Quests (遠征) Supply / Docking Quests (補給/入渠) Arsenal Quests (工廠) Modernization Quests (改装) Marriage Quests (ケッコンカッコカリ) Known / Unconfirmed Quest Bugs * Currently as of April 10, 2015, if you accepted quest C2 and C6 at the same time, there is a bug where your victories are counted in C3 even if C3 is not accepted (without completing C2). * D6 has a bug where upon unlocked, it will appear with 50% mark. However you still need to run Expedition 30 2 more times to complete it. * A bug happens when both Bd5 and Bd6 are available at the same time - even when you have only one mission active, the other one is progressing as well (e.g. getting marked as 50% or 80% complete) ** In this case progress for inactive quest stops at 80% mark, so you have to activate it in order to clear it. ** When you have both active at the same time, you need less transports kills to clear either of them. * There have been reports of Bd8 already marked as 50/80% when unlocked. * Bug that causes B12 to reappear : ** There have been reports of B12 reappearing after clearing Bw3 ** However, there have also been reports of B12 not appearing even though A10, its requisite, was cleared, or of B12 appearing for the first time after clearing Bw3, but before A10 had even been unlocked yet, which could point towards the possibility that Bw3 might be a requisite for B12, too. See also * List of ships required by quests * Quest flowchart * Quests spreadsheet in Excel format with expeditions chart for quick reference. * Quests spreadsheet (simplified version) * Quest search. Application for search quests by resources reward (fuel/ammo/steel/bauxite). __FORCETOC__ Category:Quest Category:Resources Category:Items